


They Never Knew

by NotToRelatable



Series: Why Fight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotToRelatable/pseuds/NotToRelatable
Summary: The hardest part was when they left me.





	They Never Knew

You don’t even realize what is at first. In the past it would have been the first thing thought, but now everyone thinks you’re fine. But you know that you are not. It’s eating away at you. The symptoms aren’t serious, it could be the flu, but you know. The coughing starts and you stop leaving the house. You stop everything. Your family bangs on the door but you ignore them. They scream and yell but you never have the answer they need. They stop. Out of everything happening that is the worst, knowing nobody will be there when you fall. You stare at the door for hours until one day you can’t. They never knew. When they do it’s too late.


End file.
